


Captain

by Marco



Category: 6 specifically, Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marco/pseuds/Marco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hard to find a good steak around here."-Piers Nivans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain

Captain  
You stare as it approaches your pod. There is no fighting it. Nothing you could do to stop it. You're not sure you would try if you could. Why would you? This would bring you closer to your team. To all of them. To him. Calmly you watch as it grabs your pod. Listening to the groan of metal as it squeezes. Startling only when the lights flicker off. Then it happens. The unnatural lightning shoots from the dreadful facility. Striking the monster. Forcing it to release its grip. Dragging it back down. The building explodes. The lightning was too much for it. The shock wave from the explosion shakes your container. “Never thought I'd find Chris Redfield wasting away in a shithole like this.” Shame floods you. Bringing you to your knees. You are horrified. You just gave up. In that moment you were ready to die. He saved you. Gave you everything and you were ready to give up. Everything to get you out. Everything... And you almost threw it away. What do you do now though? Or better what would he want you to do now? Continue. Your not sure how he expects you to though. But you know you have to. You can't waste his sacrifice. You sit on your knees in the dark. Unmoving as you think. When the craft breaks the surface you open the door. It is morning now. You find it hard to believe that him and you were only down there a couple hours. It felt like a lifetime. A glance around tells you that you will need to call for a ride. It takes a moment before you can summon up the energy required to go for your phone. You crease your brow, something is already in your hand. Hesitation halts you. Your not sure you want to see it again. But you do look down and bring up your hand. Knowing already. And you unclench your fist. And see it. It's his BSAA badge. Your breathing halts. Your frozen staring at it. Not breathing. Not blinking. Remembering. “Chris, we need to stay calm.” You bite your tongue. The abrupt taste of copper fills your mouth. You start to breath again. Shaking your head. He's not here. You try to convince yourself you didn't hear anything. Calling in to be picked up is hard and after giving your location. You hang up. You just can't explain yet. Don't know how to explain to someone. That you have lost two teams of men. And him. He would want you to continue with the cause. And you have no choice. But to devote the rest of your life(the life he sacrificed himself for) to stopping this. To not letting this happen again. You clutch the patch tightly in your hand. And relish the feeling of the rough fabric against your palm. You feel empty. Dead. “There's irony for ya.” You shake your head. Squeezing your eyes shut. The next three hours are spent staring at the calm waters in silence. Sharing the moment with your fallen companions. As you hear the chopper blades in the distance you stand. Staring at the waters you whisper. “Goodbye solider.” But you know it's a lie. “I'm going with you.” Because it's Piers. You grimace as water droplets pelt your face. And close your eyes as the wind from the helicopter whips around you. “Someone's gotta keep an eye on you, whether you want them to or not.”


End file.
